myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Orphal
ORPHAL - Lord of the World Besides (the inner side of the hollow world Shanatan, with exits everywhere), God of Vines and Wines and Orgies on Myra, God of Gluttony and Vulgarity, God of Prurience and Dances. Orphal-Beschreibung aus dem Altertum 'ORPHAL '– Er ist der Herr des Unsichtbaren, König im Reich Nebenan, das überall um uns und nirgends zugleich ist, für keinen Normalsterblichen greifbar, sichtbar oder gar erreichbar – denn dieses Nebenan befindet sich in einem anderen Bereich. Wenn man annimmt, daß die Welt rund ist, Gorgan und Vanga also eine Kugel bilden, auf der man lebt (was viele Weise für absurd halten, weil dann jene, die sich auf der Unterseite der Kugel befinden, herabfallen müßten!) – aber nur mal angenommen, daß man auf einer Kugel lebt, so kann man sagen, daß sich Orphals Reich in einer Kugel befindet und man dort auf deren Innenseite lebt. Er ist ein Halbgott, hervorgegangen aus der Verbindung einer leiblichen Tochter Vangas, der Dyana, und dem Lichtgott Ephedemos. Er hat von beiden eine Reihe beachtlicher Gaben in die Wiege bekommen, doch sind, neben großer magischer Begabung, die Begierde, die Leidenschaft und das Streben nach höchsten weltlichen Genüssen ganz allgemein am stärksten ausgeprägt. Es zieht ihn aus seinem Reich immer wieder in menschliche Gefilde, um an deren Freuden teilzunehmen und deren Sinnesgenüsse in vollen Zügen zu kosten. Es gibt viele Tore in sein Reich, doch versteht er es, sie so gut zu bewachen, daß kein Ungebetener sie passieren kann. Einst fand er aber in der Hexe Spola und dem Aasen Hermon seine Meister. Sie überlisteten ihn und zwangen ihn, ihnen einen großen Teil seines Reiches zu überlassen. Dieses Land »verpackten« sie in 21 Hermexen und schlossen Orphal davon aus. Darüber Zürnt er immer noch, und man braucht ihn nur an diesen Handel zu erinnern, will man seinen Zorn schüren und auf sich lenken. Orphals Göttliche Aufgaben Seine Ausflüge in die Niederungen der Sterblichen haben ihn bei vielen Völkern bekannt gemacht. Er gilt ihnen als Schutzpatron – und gar auch als Gott – der Rebe und des Brotes, der Liebe und der Fruchtbarkeit, des Frohsinns und der Ausgelassenheit, aber auch der Verführung und Versuchung, der Völlerei, der Begierde und der Genußsucht, je nachdem, wie er in der Erinnerung verblieben ist. Orphals Darstellung im Bild Darum stellen ihn die einen als korpulenten Schelm mit Rebe und Weinkrug dar, dessen feistes, verschmitztes Gesicht ein einziges Versprechen ist, Trübsal schon im Keime zu ersticken. Andere wiederum sehen ihn als schönen Jüngling mit Rose und Herz, den Zeichen der Liebe, oder aber mit einem Ährenbündel, das prall im Korn steht. Und jene, die mahnend auf ihn verweisen, verzerren sein verschmitztes Lächeln zu einem wollüstigen Geifern, machen aus dem Wohlgenährten einen Fettkoloß, vertauschen Herz und Rose mit dem Speer der Versuchung und schmücken sein Haupt statt mit dem Rebenkranz mit einem Reigen verängstigter nackter Jungfrauen. Diese Darstellungen entspringen nicht nur der Phantasie der Menschen, sondern ihnen wohnt ein Kern von Wahrheit inne. Denn Orphal kommt in vielen Gestalten zu den Menschen, und er drückt in seinem Aussehen immer das aus, wonach ihn gerade gelüstet. Und gelüstet ihn nicht hauptsächlich nach Wein, Weib und Gelagen? Daß er auf diese Weise auch schon Gutes gewirkt hat, wenngleich auch nur aus Selbstsucht und Gefallsucht, das steht wohl zweifelsfrei außer Frage. Orphals Reich Nebenan Sein Reich ist ein Land des Überflusses, das Leben dort ist ein einziges nicht enden wollendes Fest. Hier reihen sich Weinberge an Weinberge, so weit das Auge reicht. Zur Lese treten die schönsten Maiden an – Orphalinnen, wie seine Gespielinnen genannt werden, die, einmal in seinen Bann geraten, in Liebe zu anderen nicht mehr entflammen können –, und es sind die besten Kelter aus allen Bereichen, die den Rebensaft zum Weine reifen lassen. Hinter den Weinbergen gibt es die fruchtbarsten Weiden, die man sich denken kann, auf denen Viehherden ohne Zahl von erfahrenen Hirten betreut werden; Schlächter sind dauernd unterwegs, um die prächtigsten Tiere für die Orphanale auszusuchen – wie die ausgelassenen Feste des halbgöttlichen Lüstlings genannt werden. Und es gibt den Strom Met im Reiche Nebenan, in dem Honig und Wein fließen. Hier braucht niemand Hunger zu leiden, kein noch so geringer Diener und auch keiner jener vielen Leibeigenen, die der genußsüchtige Halbgott aus ihrem Leben gerissen und in sein Reich geholt hat: Sei es, weil sie ihm die schönste Tochter verweigerten oder nicht den Becher auf ihn heben wollten. Zur »Strafe« läßt er sie bei sich das Fest des Lebens feiern – das Leben als Fest, eine beständige Aneinanderreihung und Übersteigerung von Sinnesgenüssen, wie nur er sie ersinnen kann. Orphals Palast Sein Prunkpalast wäre jedem Fürsten und König, ja selbst für einen Lichtgott eine Zier und – käme ein solcher Gast – eine große Versuchung, der er sich nur schwer entziehen könnte. Wer vermag es schon, ob Gott oder Sterblicher, den Verführungskünsten der Orphalinnen zu widerstehen, die den Gast auf Schritt und Tritt verwöhnen, zwar nicht lieben im Sinne des Wortes können, aber jegliche Begierden zu stillen vermögen. Seine Feinde kerkert er nicht in finsteren Verliesen ein, um sie dort schmachten zu lassen. Er steckt sie vielmehr in Kammern, deren dicke Wände aus Eßbarem – aus den erlesensten Köstlichkeiten – bestehen. Fressen sie sich daran zu Tode, verliert niemand einen weiteren Gedanken an sie. Im anderen Fall jedoch, wenn sie sich durch den Wall aus Speisen durchgeschmaust haben, werden sie geadelt, und ein lebenslanges Orphanal ist ihnen gewiß. In diesem Schlemmerland der fleischlichen Gelüste gibt es aber auch einen gar häßlichen Flecken, dem Orphal stets aus dem Wege geht, um nicht an seine schmerzlichste Niederlage erinnert zu werden, und er hat dieses Gebiet zur Tabuzone erklärt. Es handelt sich um das Hermexenland, jenes Gebiet, das Hermon und Spola dem triebhaften Halbgott abgeluchst und das sie in 21 Hermexen gesteckt haben, das von einer undurchdringlichen Sphäre umgeben ist. An einer Stelle ist diese Sphäre aber unterbrochen, eine breite und tiefe Kluft ist hier, die von einem Ruinenfeld bedeckt ist. Es handelt sich dabei um die Überreste der Gebäude und Einrichtungen jener Hermexe, in der Fronja, die Tochter des Kometen, und Mythor, der Sohn des Kometen, zusammen mit Dämonen ohne Zahl eingeschlossen waren und die barst, als Burra das Hexensiegel erbrach, das sie verschlossen hatte. Diese Ruinen wirken wie ein Schandmal in diesem Reich Nebenan, dem Land des Überflusses und des permanenten Sinnesrausches, in dem nur jene eine dauerhafte Heimat finden können, die sich mit Geist und Körper dem genußsüchtigen Herrscher verschrieben haben. Orphal-Beschreibung der Neuzeit Orphal - Herrscher von Nebenan, Gott der Reben und der Orgien, der Völlerei und der Vulgarität, Gott der Geilheit und Gott der Tänze. Aus der Verbindung des Lichtgotts Chnum-Ephedemos mit der Denaide Dyana hervorgegangener Halbgott, dem die Innenwelt einst als Wirkungsreich gegeben wurde. Sein erster Hohepriester auf der Aussenwelt war Hedonos von Daphnia. Neben seinem eigenen Reich in der Innenwelt Myras auf Shanatan, das von den Menschen der Aussenwelt "Nebenahn" genannt wird, weil es durch seine vielen Tore zu allen wichtigen Weinbaugebieten der Welt immer nebenan zu sein schien, wird er in manchen Reichen, etwa Aisenatha (auch als Gegenstück zu +Jani unter dem Namen Janus) und auch Ligurien verehrt. Höchster Priester der Aussenwelt ist Mouria in Midligur. Siehe auch: * Orwal * Orphalinnen * Orphanal * Herr des Unsichtbaren * Nebenan Myra-Fundort: 16/20-21 - Mythor-Fundort: 100, 117 . Category:Pantheon